


What Dreams May Come

by Geekgrrllurking



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekgrrllurking/pseuds/Geekgrrllurking





	What Dreams May Come

Title: What Dreams May Come  
Disclaimer: Once Upon A Time and its characters are the property of ABC. No infringement intended.  
Fandom: Once Upon A Time  
Pairing: Emma/Regina  
Rating:  NC-17  
Words: 2538  
AN: For Ariestess, thanks for the prompt!

   
The dream is always the same, when it comes…  
   
You are once again in the backyard of the mayor’s home, the chainsaw buzzing loud into the cool night air. You’re out of breath, the vibration of the sleek machine chattering up your arms and into your shoulders, the physical effort of cutting down the tree limb working you hard. The heavy branch cracks and then falls to your feet, the chainsaw falling silent as you kill the engine and throw it from your grasp, a job well done.    
   
You look up at the midnight sky, one star blazing a bright blue, glowing larger than all the others and you think that something is not right as you feel a little dizzy all of a sudden. A part of you is screaming that you’ve been here before, and that you’ll be here again and that you need to run. But you just stand there, swaying under the star light. Your head snaps back down to earth as the backdoor to the mayor’s home opens with a whoosh and the smell of sulphur and smoke fills your nostrils.  
   
And then she is there, Mayor Mills in all her dark and furious glory. She is dressed all in black, her hair style severe, and her movements sharp and precise. She’s scarier and more beautiful than usual and your breath catches in your throat. The woman only seems to come in two speeds, conniving and furious. And yet, she fascinates you, draws you in like a spider to her web and you are helpless, watching it happen before you and still you can not look away.  
   
“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Regina snarls, her chocolate brown eyes flashing with anger. She seems to walk and float across the lawn, all at the same time, and you blink, again sensing that something is not right, if you could just put your finger on it. A tendril of fear curls in your guts and yet your feet stay planted in the neatly trimmed grass as you raise your chin and try to think of something witty to say back.  
   
“Just a little midnight gardening, Madame Mayor,” You say with a half smirk, running your hand along the rough bark of her precious tree. “You should look after things you love a little better, don’t yah think?” You know you are poking a bear, but you just don’t care. You’re looking for something, and she doesn’t disappoint, as Regina’s eyes seem to glitter before you., narrowing ever so slightly as she moves even closer. She is furious, as she surveys the damage to her beloved honeycrisp apple tree; the anger practically rolls off of her in waves.  
   
It’s pretty damn sexy.  
   
The clock in the tower at city hall strikes three and before the final gong sounds, you have her pinned against the tree trunk, her hands captured and held tight against the uneven bark. You lean towards her and breathe her in. You think of apples and cinnamon and warm banked fires in the fireplace. Your eyes snap open as it finally registers, Regina smells like home.  
   
In the distance a wolf howls and the Mayor smirks at you, defiant and cocksure. You want nothing better than to wipe it from her lips; you’re in control here not her and she needs to realize that. You slide your thigh between her legs, pressing against her even tighter, causing her smile to falter, a tinge of something shifts behind her eyes and you know, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that you’ve just won the upper hand. For now.  
   
“Your move,” You whisper low and slow, nuzzling along the delicate folds and swirls of her ear as you roll along her body, pressing against her curves. She shivers and you can’t help but nip on her earlobe, sucking it into the heat of your mouth. You thrill at her soft gasp and sigh quietly, your body reacting with liquid pulse of desire running through your veins.  
   
“Emma,” Regina whispers your name like a prayer, as she curls towards you, seeming to surrender to you. But you know it’s never that easy. Nothing is ever easy where the mayor is concerned.  
   
You grab her wrists tighter, holding her hands over her head, tiny bones shifting and twisting beneath her skin. You like her like this, wanting and needy, unsure of your next actions as your eyes travel possessively along her body, the anger and frustration ramping up into a hot and sweaty sexual need.  
   
“Tell me what you want.” You rasp against the fine dark hair at her temple. She trembles against you, her soft whimper of desire not lost on you. You turn to meet her dark eyes again, and can feel her breath on your lips, the taut lean muscles of her stomach stretching, tense against your own stomach.    
   
“Fuck you.” She growls, her eyes narrowing, the fight coming back into her as she struggles against you. You like her like this, tough and strong, something that needs to be earned.  
   
“You wish.” You laugh and roll you hips slowly, enjoying the shiver this causes in her slight form.  
   
Surrender is not in her vocabulary, at least not this evening apparently. It would be disappointing if it was. A shadow crosses the moon and her eyes lock with yours, capturing you with their intensity. You go still, something inside recognizing when the hunter in her starts to stalk you, her willing prey, in the silence pulsating between your two bodies.  
   
Regina moistens her lips with her tongue; her self conscious movement catches your attention, drawing your eyes down to her mouth. Before you realize what you’re doing, you are leaning forward as she stares into your eyes almost daring you to act, but you pause, stopping just before you touch her mouth.  
   
You are desperate to taste her, to touch and experience her darkness, but you will not force her. There is no need to take what will be freely given before this night is through. So you wait, patiently sure that she will surrender to you, that she will give you permission.  
   
It doesn’t take long and Regina stops fighting your grasp, her eyes focused on your lips before her eyes flutter shut and she closes the distance, kissing you hard and fast. There is taking and giving in the heady pleasure flowing between the two of you. There is no surrender here, simply a forged truce.  
   
And you can live with that.  
   
Her moan vibrates against your mouth and you want to take her, mark her, claim her as your own. And deep inside there is the ever present fear that you might be the one taken, captured by her desires and dark demands. You feel her hand break free from your grasp and snake into your hair, pulling on your long blonde strands, fingers threading into the your hair as she keeps you right where she wants you.  
   
Your kiss turns more demanding, tongues swirling and duelling against each other for dominance. This is not her dance however, and you quickly wrestle back control as she bucks and rolls against you. Your hand has found its way into her pants, slipping down past the waistband and into her underwear. You smile, finding her wet and ready for you.  
   
“Tell me what you want, Regina,” You demand as you cup her, holding her intimately close, and yet not going further, despite her grunt of frustration. She shakes her head, refusing to answer you, and so you simply stop all movement, and nuzzle along the dark collar of her black silk shirt, tasting the salt on her skin.  
   
You take in her curves and valleys, the physical need pulsing within you almost too much to bear. You want to touch her, explore her, and claim her as your own. You feel her watching you, and so you look up again, afraid almost of what you will see. Your eyes meet, and you run your fingers along her cheek, tender and soft, tracing along her eyebrows, memorizing the gold flecks within the chocolate depths before she once more leans in for a searing kiss.  
   
“Please…” she whispers on an exhale, slow and steady. She feels everything so intensely, responding so subtly to your sure touch, her body inviting you with every movement. You both groan with pleasure as you finally sink into her heat, taking what is freely given to you. Your touch desperately wanted, needed even. You smile and let your bodies move, dancing back and forth together.  
   
Regina’s arms have snaked around your neck as if she needs to be even closer to her. You pick up the tempo of your thrusts, angling deeper into her, and she moves with you, panting the sweetest sounds into your ear, rocking harder. Her body starts to tighten, clenching around your fingers. Your heart nearly stops when her back arches and she comes hard, releasing a deep guttural cry as she shudders against you.  
   
You hold her steady, safe in your arms, whispering soft nothings in her ear until she can gather her wits about her again. You ease yourself eventually from her body, as she nuzzles into your neck. She is kitten weak, and all you want to do is wrap her up and tuck her into your bed, protect her from all the bad things that go bump in the night.  
   
Except, you’re a little concerned she might be one of those bad things that go bump in the night…  
   
“You are in so much trouble, my dear.” Regina smiles tenderly before her eyes grow large again, her strength returning quickly, surprising you. She spins you around, your back pushed up against the apple tree, the bark rough against the soft skin of your exposed your lower back as she tugs at your clothing. Before you know it she is descending, devouring you, and taking you into her hands, moulding you to her body.  
   
Your body explodes with sensation as Regina confidently moves down your body, caressing and sucking favourite spots while you remain trapped between her and the solid tree trunk, flushing slightly at the sounds being coaxed from your lips,  as you moan and writhe with growing need.  
   
“Mine.” Regina sighs happily in your ear, her exploring hand tugging your zip down and finding you slick and ready for her. Slowly she fills you, pressing deep, truly making you hers. You sigh as your hips begin to rock, meeting her thrusts as she sets the pace, soon adding the extra pressure of her toned thigh between your legs.  
   
You don’t even recognize the small sounds you make at the back of your throat as she curls her fingers, and finds that spot that you can’t resist. She knows your body so well, as if she has loved you before. The thought is chased from your mind as she nips at your jaw line, making a sympathetic sound as you shift against her, before she claims your mouth again, kissing you harder. Your body starts to tense, as you follow her lead and move with her, straining to pull her in deeper, to take you higher. You almost miss her next words, whispered low against your skin.  
   
“Look at me, Emma.” Your eyes snap open at her soft request, your mind trying to focus on her words, but her touch is too distracting. You’re so damn close, and she knows it. Her smile is almost your undoing, but she stops all movement, your body not happy about the situation. She has your undivided attention now.  
   
The silence stretches for an eternity and you are lost in her gaze, falling into the darkness, pools of midnight and mystery. And still she waits and watches, patient as death.  
   
“Please, tell me what you want.” You wait for her to spill the secret, for the words to come. For Regina to really open up herself, bare her truth to you. Her eyes stare deep into you, as her thumb starts to slowly circle you throbbing clit, a hint of what is to follow. You buck against her, desperately wanting her to take you, finish you. Her smile is nearly your undoing.  
   
“I want your heart.” Regina whispers finally, the truth hitting you like a bolt of lightening. She nuzzles into your hair, holding you tighter to her, as if you will disappear into thin air. You blink as you once again feel slightly dizzy, and then you realize Regina seems to have changed, a crown upon her head and a cape swirling around her. You don’t have time to really process it, your body demanding her attention, and she is ready to give it to you, once you answer her.  
   
“You already have it.” You whisper the truth against her cool lips, desperate to come for her.  
   
“I know,” The Evil Queen smiles, her hand trailing down between your breasts, pressing against your hot flesh, fingers clawing at the skin there, and your breath hitches as she hesitates there. Your heart beats loud in your ears and your eyes lock. It feels like she can see into your very soul, and in that instant it is as if she crawls within you, deep into your chest, wrapping herself around your heart and squeezing. And then her hand moves and the moment passes, and she tickles and teases once again along your body. Lower she has found where you need her most, the thumb circling your clit shifts away as her wrist twists and she fills you, stretching and filling you deeply. “Now, I want you to come for me, my dear.”  
   
You can’t think, you can’t breathe, all you can do is feel. A wave of pleasure rises within you, and all you know is Regina. There is no stopping her, not that you would want to. She pushes your senses a little, taunting and teasing you even further and then you are suddenly dangling on the razors edge, waiting for her to claim you as her own. It doesn’t take long.  
   
“My Queen!” You cry into the night, ripped from you like a dark secret pulled from your soul as she takes you over the edge, claims you as her own, given to her freely.  
   
You seem to fly apart and come back together again and then you wake with a start, sitting up as your breath comes in great gasping gulps, aftershocks pulsing through your veins, your body on fire. You flop back down into the softness of your pillows, spent and confused, the taste of apples on your tongue.  
   
Just a crazy dream, you rationalize as your heart beat starts to slow to normal. It was just like before and the night before that. You begin to wonder just how often you’ve had this recurring dream about the Mayor. Your eyes begin to droop and you are too tired to think about it anymore.  
   
Somewhere in the shadows of your bedroom, or lost in the mists of time, in that moment before you slip into the depths of much needed sleep, you’re almost sure you can hear someone laughing…


End file.
